Always Watching
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT Just something I randomly made up about Kai’s past in The Abbey. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Just something I randomly made up about Kai's past in The Abbey. It's completely pointless but I wanted to write something in a new style I've been experimenting with, so this whole thing is written from most likely an OC's POV. Meh, you'll see what I mean. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

_Lamanth:_ As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

((Bitbeast))

* * *

_I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time,  
I've been searching, I've been living,  
For tomorrow's all my life,_

* * *

**Always Watching**

The security camera zooms in as a young boy of around seven walks quickly and quietly down the stone corridor. He walks with his head bent so that his slate bangs fall across his face. He looks nether to his left or his right, but keeps his crimson eyes focused straight ahead of him.

This boy goes by the name of Kai Hiwatari; he is currently three months and six days away from his eighth birthday and for as long as he can remember he has lived here, in The Abbey. You could not say that he has had a happy life, but neither has it, by his standards at lest been partially unpleasant. To any other child his existence would seem to be most cruel and unusual, but you see this is all he has ever known.

What I am going to tell you must be kept in the strictest confidence, OK? Communication with the outside world is how shall I say, somewhat frowned upon, so it's more than my life's worth to let you know my name. Sorry. But I can tell you that I have lived here, at The Abbey, for two years and I've hated every moment of it. I am currently hiding out in the main control room, why you don't really want to know. All you need to know is that I'm going to get one hell of a beating for it. But that's how I know where Kai is, I can see him on the video monitor. Seriously, this place is over run with security cameras and hidden microphones, even in our cells.

At this point it might be wise for me to explain to you a little about The Abbey, and the people who run it, less you get confused. The Abbey is owned and run by The Biovolt Corporation and it is the top beyblade training facility in Europe, possibly even the world. It is situated some hour and a half from the outskirts of Moscow, in Russia's wind swept terrain.

The man presently in charge of the tanning operation run at The Abbey is a Russian by the name of Boris Balcov. Not a man to be messed with, if you get my meaning. And he answers to the head of Biovolt himself; a man called Voltair Hiwatari. It is probably not necessary for me to point out that this man is related to the small boy that we left walking down the corridor. He is in fact his grandfather. But whether that has made Kai's lot in life easier or not it is hard for outsiders to judge.

Some of the trainees here think that because Kai has a close relative in a position of power that his life must have been somewhat easier than everyone else's. A few of us however, those of us who spend more time with the younger Hiwatari know otherwise. Voltair has always been determined that Kai one day succeed him as the head of The Biovolt Corporation, and he is willing to anything, and I mean anything to achieve his goal. Regardless of the effect it's having on his grandson.

There is no love loss between Kai and his paternal grandparent. Voltair did not consider Kai's mother worthy of carrying the Hiwatari name. He was nether upset or caring when the poor unfortunate woman died bring his only grandchild into this world. Kai's father disappeared three week after his sons' birth. There were several theories about this: One, the man had been so distressed at his wives passing that he had to be committed to a mental institute. Two, that Voltair having been so displease, first his sons disobedience in marrying the girl, and second by his show of weakness at her death, had arranged for him to, how shall I put this, join her in the after life.

Personally I've always felt that the latter was the more realistic of the two main choices. I have only seen Voltair Hiwatari a total of three times in all my time at The Abbey and even at a distance that man scares me shitless. There is just something about him that terrifies, he has cruel eyes that seem to have no sole. He has ice water running in his veins, through his….I'm rambling aren't I? Sorry, back to the subject at hand.

Voltair has always been a power hungry man, and vowed the Kai would succeed where his father failed. After his son 'disappeared' Voltair became Kai's sole guardian and subjected him to an unyielding training program. Which culminated in Kai being sent to The Abbey at the tender age of three years four months. Since that day he has lived his life under the constantly watching gaze of The Biovolt Corporation.

The corridor down, which Kai is currently walking, is situated in the barracks. The barracks are at the very centre of The Abbey, deep underground. They are not rooms more like cells with metal bars replacing the forth wall, so that it is possible to see into the cell directly opposite. The only furniture they contain are a wooden chair, a small chest of draws and a single bed. One occupant per cell as fraternisation between trainees is _strongly_ discouraged.

The Biovolt Corporation run The Abbey under very, _very_, just let my stress that point, rules. You know that saying 'A _velvet_ fist in an _iron_ glove.' Well you can forget it. Here it's more like 'An _iron_ fist in an _iron_ glove.' You see what I'm getting at the Corporation dosen't care what you do just as long as they have your unquestioning obedience and complete loyalty. They demanded a 100 success rate. Failure is the ultimate humiliation, punishable by….well truth be told I don't know what it's punishable by cus I have made it my business never to loss. And those who have lost haven't ever come back to tell us what happened, and I for one don't really want to find out first hand.

The subterranean levels of The Abbey are, I feel, set up just like a maze. Walking through them you end up feeling like a lab rat in a trap. With all the video surveillance everywhere you go. I swear to you it's like living your life in big giant science experiment.

I poke my head out from under the desk and focus on the one of the monitors. Kai is still making his way down the seemingly endless passageways but it's late, too late. It's now 21:45 hours and he should have been back in his room fifteen minuets ago. But he had been late getting back from drill work and then he had stopped to talk to Bryan Kuznetsov and Ian Petrovich. As he lopes past the cells, their occupants are looking up to see the boy that has dared to brake the curfew. He pauses at an underground crossroads; the security cameras follow his every move. He's almost there now, his cell is the third next on the left. He sprints forward and through his door.

"You've broken the curfew Kai." Boris Balcov is sitting on the chair in his room. "And I've been waiting."

The bile rises in my throat, and the sound of his voice turns my stomach. I don't care what happens now. I bolt from my hiding place in the observation room, scrabbling on my hands and knees across the floor. If they catch me know I'm done for I know that, but I'm not thinking about that. I just have to get out of here and away. Away from that computer screen showing what's happening to the boy in that cell.

* * *

_Lamanth:_ So there you have it. What do you think?

**Muse:** I'm not even going to lower myself by telling.

_Lamanth:_ Good! I like when you don't say anything.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
